DISSIMULATION
by throned
Summary: In his mind, he hates her. In her mind, this is anything if not completely inevitable. The mind simply dissimulates what the baser instincts want.  Nnoitra/Neliel. Slight AU.


DISSIMULATION

Las Noches was sickeningly silent, making it that much easier for Neliel tu Oderschvank to hear the sound Nnoitra Jiruga's lips made when they finally ravaged her own. Her first night back in the castle and this is what she was greeted with.

The way Nnoitra kissed her didn't feel loving. Somehow, the smooth, fast and almost tender notion still felt lewd-simply because it was he who was performing it. His tongue was plundering he mouth and his raw desire was practically tangible. It left the heady taste of sex and violence on her tongue, making her inwardly cringe. Still, she wanted more. Perhaps she really _was_ a masochist.

He claimed he couldn't stand the sight of her, yet he was the one who had come into her room at an obscene hour to try and exterminate her—_again_—but had ended up pinning her to her mattress using both his hands and his molten gaze. It was almost as if he had two sides of himself to control, and the other part of him—the more primal part—had won him over. It was so out of character for Nnoitra, the Espada whom she almost pitied for his irrational, inimitable hatred of her. It was as if he simply could not help but hate her. Only her—not even Tia Harribel, the equally strong female Espada—but _her_.

At times, it felt like he was piling all of his efforts into fortifying the detached, spiteful side of his emotional scales in order to nullify any chances of his weaker, primal side from outweighing it. Like he was trying a bit _too_ hard to prove to her that he wanted to see her fall—when he, in fact, likely wanted no such thing.

He had torn off his clothes in a flurry of movement after he straightened up to regain his breath, his double-crescent blade making a violent metallic _clank_ as it hit the ground with his clothing.

"I fucking hate you," he mumbled, his actions completely belying his words, his hands surprisingly tender as they ran down Neliel's bare sides and belly, tearing the lone strip of olive fabric holding her makeshift top and bottoms together. "I _really_ fucking hate you." His hand began tearing her top apart, letting the tattered fabric fall off her shoulders and expose her creamy skin to his hungry view. What he really hated, however, was _himself_ for caring enough to let things get this far.

Neliel said nothing, swallowing audibly and biting her lip as his large hands grasped her breasts and pressed against them almost...desperately? Nnoitra's dislike of her seemed to invalidate itself when it came to his physical desires. Or, perhaps, his negative remarks were all his warped way of showing her he cared. Somehow, she found herself returning the feelings. What those feelings were, however, was beyond her. She simply dismissed it as lust. Or even pity.

The mounds of tender flesh molded perfectly to his hands, and she hissed as he palmed them roughly, his battle-worn digits running across them without restraint. The harsh pads of his thumbs ran over her sensitive nipples before his mouth leaned down to steal its share of her softness. His tongue snaked out from between his lips, the bold 5 mocking Nell as it disappeared from view when the slick muscle danced around her flesh. Nnoitra's mouth widened into a snake-like grin as he leaned down completely, wrapping his surprisingly soft lips around her nipples and suckling slowly. His tongue laved her, running expertly across her skin and causing her to arch up into his face with her hands practically smashing his head against her chest.

Nnoitra inhaled sharply, taking more of her flesh into his warm mouth as he exhaled. The feel of her was incredible, and he found himself cursing his own weakness for thinking so. Delicious. He devoured her by the mouthful, reveling in the pants that escaped from her throat in rapid succession.

He knew there was a reason he had let her live all those years ago. Her tits alone were worth her objectionable existence. "Lies," he screamed at himself inside. "Lies."

The former _Tres Espada_ chose to respond with a heady moan, ignoring his words and focusing on what his actions were relaying to her instead. He seemed to be at war with himself, his mouth spouting crude remarks and his body responding with nothing but unadulterated need. His lips trailed lower, his hands following suit as they grasped the hem of her bottoms and quickly got them out of the way. Neliel felt his strong hands grasp her thighs firmly before pushing them apart, his head fluidly making its way past her navel and dipping between her legs.

The delicious heat of his tongue practically seared her skin as it made contact with her slick folds, eliciting a loud cry from Neliel. She looked down, seeing the tattooed 5 on his tongue appear and disappear as he tasted her, his slow, deliberate movements making her hips twist furiously and her head toss back. He never broke eye contact with her, and the look he gave her made her feel both shameless and satisfied at the same time. She felt her entire world flip when his tongue unhurriedly slipped inside of her, teasing and tasting her folds almost hungrily. Nnoitra couldn't get enough of her, the taste a heady drug that almost made him want to slay her where she lay beneath him out of sheer _vexation_. But, then again, what good would her body be to him if she were dead?

The top of Neliel's Hollow mask cracked against her headboard as she threw her head back violently, and she let out a pained groan that made Nnoitra chuckle darkly and send pleasurable rumbles down her nerve endings. His cruel laughter almost made the green-haired Espada lash out, but losing the feel of him between her legs was a price she was not willing to pay for a mere vengeful reciprocation.

"Maybe you should learn how to control yourself, you salacious bitch," came the heated reply from the _Quinta Espada_. He licked his lips when he raised his head, his eye narrowing in an incriminating glare. His tongue slipped back inside of his mouth slowly as he savored every bit of her taste. Neliel turned her head away from him in shame, her cheeks flooding with heat and turning a flaming crimson as his fingers danced between her legs and slipped inside of her. He suddenly pushed the digits forward, tearing a cry from her throat as he simultaneously pushed his own body forward to hover above her own. "Look how wet you are for me, Neliel," he purred darkly, laughing as he teased her expertly with his hand. His free hand flattened against the mattress to the right side of her head, and she turned her head to lay her cheek against it as she felt his fingers withdraw and enter her at a torturously slow pace.

Nnoitra's gaze bored into the side of her skull, and Neliel found it difficult to maintain eye contact with him once she finally turned her head to look at him and acknowledge his gaze. There was knowledge swirling through his eye, knowledge that had her suddenly squeezing her eyes shut and lifting her hips just to get the heel of his hand a _little bit closer_ to that wonderful spot that made her clench around him every time he retreated and thrust his delicious fingers back into her.

He smirked when she reached up to run her palms against her breasts, taking in the sight with pleasure as he watched her struggle to reach satisfaction. Neliel went silent, the only sound subsequently emerging from her mouth being a whimper when his fingers suddenly left her on the edge of something wonderful and slipped out of her. Nnoitra let another mocking grin grace his face when he saw her frustrated expression, his hand reaching for his aching cock and guiding it between her legs without preamble, uttering a low "I think you've had enough fun without me," as he did so.

She looked away, embarrassed at her own lustful wants and desires as Nnoitra spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips, his hands anchoring themselves at her thighs as he finally pushed into her with a harsh "_Fuck_," and buried himself inside of her warmth until he felt he would lose himself completely. He faintly heard her pained whimper in the back of his lust-clouded mind as he finally pushed all the way in to the hilt.

He'd never admit it to himself, let alone her, but the soft mewls she made and the way she clutched at him made him burn for her all the more. It made his blood boil both out of anger and lust, and he couldn't figure out where which emotion ended and the other began. It was a bone-melting sort of frustrating molten lust that flowed through his veins like liquid sustenance. He hated it, but his body demanded more.

Neliel couldn't believe what she was doing, but her traitorous body pressed against him helplessly as he rocked against her softly, his teeth gnashing together and a low groan building in his throat. Nnoitra watched her as she reached up to grab his torso, pulling him closer and making him press against her _just right_. He suddenly sped up, pushing into her harshly as his thrusts increased in force. A whimper spilled from her lips as her nails dug into his back, her cheek pressing against the hollow of his neck and her mouth pressed against his muscled shoulder.

"You like that, do you?" came the mocking inquiry, punctuated by a smirk and another rumbling chuckle. "You're such a bitch, Neliel. A whore!" The words came out of Nnoitra's mouth out of habit, but they both knew that his words were anything but true. "Fuck you," he bit out at last, having the audacity to look angry when she refused to move her head and look at him. He suppressed the urge to grab her by the hair and force her to look at him.

The irony of his comments were lost on them both.

Nnoitra suddenly paused and grabbed Neliel non-too-gently by the arms, pulling her off of him and turning her onto her belly to feed her his cock again from behind with a shove of his hips. Her face pressed against the welcoming mattress, her hair curtaining around her as she balanced herself on her flattened palms and pressed herself up. She felt her legs being pushed apart as Nnoitra situated himself between them, his hands once again seizing her hips with bruising force and sliding her body against his own with every push of his hips.

The slick sound of his length gliding in and out of her was maddening, and the new angle of penetration sent her reeling with every wondrous advance and retreat of the other Espada's capable hips. Neliel kept herself up on shaky limbs as the sensations piled up atop one another and threatened to make her explode. Stars winked in her vision as Nnoitra made one particularly deep thrust, hitting her in a place that made a breathy moan tear from her throat.

"You're…so…weak," he suddenly spat, emphasizing each word with a vicious thrust of his hips. Neliel cried out when his hands left her hips to cup her bottom, his hands gripping the supple flesh with a savage grip. One hand circled around her waist, his thumb reaching between her legs to teasingly circle her clit with even pressure. Neliel's left arm gave out and she collapsed upon it, gasping from the sudden spike of pleasure she felt from his nimble fingers. A groan escaped Nnoitra's lips as she tightened around him. "So weak," he repeated, his other hand reaching down to grab her green tresses at the nape of her neck. With a tug, he twisted her head towards him so he could lock eyes with her. She yelped in pain, her arms once again straightening to hold her body weight up and lessen the pain of his grip. Still, she refused to look at him.

"I'm talking to you, bitch! Don't you fucking ignore me!" Nnoitra's tongue slipped out to stroke the sides of his mouth, his annoyance manifesting itself in the odd habit she always saw him displaying when irritated.

She finally spoke, turning her eyes to meet his own. Somehow, she found a way to make it look like she was looking down upon him even though her head was angled upwards. He had to admit that her strength was as commendable as it was infuriating, at times. "You may think I am weak, but you will always be weaker, Nnoitra," she bit back smoothly, eyes defiantly locking with his own, brows knit. He wanted to slap the arrogance right out of her pretty little face. His hand let go of her hair to do just that, but it slipped down to lay flat against the small of her back instead. He didn't know why.

"Don't say that to me, Neliel, when you have your pretty little legs spread for me," was the simple, low retort. Neliel felt a familiar flame crawling up her cheeks as a blush spread like wildfire across her visage. Her own compromising position and newfound wanton demeanor were humiliating, and the way she was spread before Nnoitra like a delicious meal would have been difficult for her to get past had she not completely surrendered her senses to him. Her composure was obviously more compromised than his own, judging from the smooth evenness of his voice as he continued to taunt her. "Like this, you will always be weaker than me. I will bring you to your knees just by getting in between your legs. Your body can't lie to me, Neliel!"

Lights twinkled behind her eyelids and the world seemed to shatter into an infinite number of sparkling pieces as she suddenly came, her muscles tensing and clenching around Nnoitra as he continued to thrust. Her small hands grabbed at the white sheets around her, tugging at them in a desperate attempt to find some purchase and stop her hands from slipping around. Her mouth opened into a wide 'o' as she screamed, eyes shut tight and her head thrown back so far she felt her neck would snap from the intensity of it all. Waves of pleasure crashed over her and coursed through her, and she soon felt Nnoitra sink himself deeper inside of her as he followed suit and came violently. He stayed silent, teeth pressed together tightly as he leaned over her and fell atop her back.

They both lay panting for several minutes, and Neliel let out a groan as Nnoitra pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, one arm above his head and the other snugly sandwiched between Neliel's chest and her own hand. He could feel the heat from her body seeping into his on from the bit of contact her back made with the side of his body. He turned his head away from her and drew his brows together for a moment out of confusion at her minimal display of affection, taking his fingers and interlacing them with her own in return. Neliel let out a small smile, knowing he wouldn't see it as she brought their intertwined hands closed and pressed the back of his hand against her lips.

Neliel knew that she was the one that Nnoitra loved to hate—and hated to love—but it was some kind of twisted love nonetheless.


End file.
